


A Ride in the Snow

by Josiesupernovae



Series: Whouffaldi Christmas One Shots [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Sledging, Snowy planets, bit of a pervy doctor, fluff!, innuendos, shameful doctor, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiesupernovae/pseuds/Josiesupernovae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr "the Doctor & Clara go sledging!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ride in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really busy and have lagged posting this, very very sorry!!

__"So, next on my to do list, Sledging. I actually thought it would be a nice thing to do for Christmas!" Clara called out from her bedroom where she was changing outfits. After they had finished their cupcakes and crackers, the Doctor had brought her back to her flat so she could get a change of clothing. Clara keeps a closet full of clothing on the TARDIS, but she had a special Christmas outfit at her flat that she wanted to wear. She was putting on her boot heels when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yes, come in Doctor."

The door opened and in came a grumpy looking Doctor.

"Why the face?" Clara raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you insist on planning our dates? That's my job." He scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh this again. Okay, explain to me how on earth have we been going on dates without my consent?" Clara narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I thought you knew? I mean, don't you? When we robbed a bank, that was a date. When I took you to the orient express, that was a date. When I took you to that planet to celebrate New Year's Eve, that was a date. Clara, get with the program." He scoffed in his Scottishness as he walked over to plop down onto her bed. She turned her body sideways to give him a confused look, and was about to ask him why he considered those dates, but realized that was a talk for later. "Okay" she spoke slowly, "well, I want to go sledging." The doctor considered this for a moment, then spoke suddenly.

"Your wish is my command, my lady. I know the perfect planet for this." He stood up & gave Clara a hand. She took it, helping herself up, and the doctor walked out, pulling her along. He had gotten used to her touch, and demanded to hold her hand at all times, which was something she quite enjoyed.

* * *

 

  "I love this planet!" Clara squealed. The Doctor had landed them on a planet that was constantly covered in snow, yet the temperature was warm. He explained to her that although it was warm, the white blankets of snow never seemed to melt.

"Yes, well I hate this jumper." The Doctor muttered. Clara had insisted that they'd wear matching Christmas jumpers, and the material was clingy, making him itch.

"Relax, we look great. Hey, doctor? Where is everyone anyway?" Clara asked, crossing her arms as she looked around. The Doctor also scanned the area, with his eyes and his sonic screwdriver, and read the readings. There were thousands of life forms on this planet, but there were none in sight.

"Who knows. Probably went swimming." He shrugged.

Clara gave him a skeptical look but quickly replaced it with a grin.

"Shall we start?"

"Ah yes, get on quickly and I shall push you down this hill." The Doctor nodded. Clara put her hands on her hips and gave him a disappointed look.

"Doctor, not just me. I wanted us to do this together."

The Doctor sighed, "Oh alright, I'll get on first, then you." He climbed onto the sledge, and left room between his legs for Clara to sit. He was very uncomfortable, and felt unease at the close proximity Clara would be by his private areas. Clara settled herself between his legs, and pushed her bottom back.

"Oh, I think I'm almost sitting on your screwdriver, sorry." The doctor was grateful that Clara believed it was his screwdriver she thought she touched, and decided to push himself further back, floating around in his shame for a bit.

"Okay, one? Two? Now."

With his hands, he pushed themselves down the hill and off they went. The Doctor had never rode a roller coaster in his life, and he reckoned this was what it felt like. Snow was blowing in his face, and his stomach was feeling horrible. In front of him, was Clara, who was yelling non stop, her hair flying annoyingly in his face.

"Wooooo!" Clara raised her hands above her head, and suddenly she lurched forward. The doctor panicked and instinctively grabbed her from her waist, pulling her closer to him. He kept his hands tightly wrapped around her small figure until they reached the bottom of the hill.

"Doctor, you can let go now." Clara giggled as she fixed her hair, beginning to climb out. The doctor let go of her and began breathing heavily.

"Clara, I've specifically told you to not do things like that."

"Oh relax, I'm fine, that was fun! Let's do it again!" Clara grinned and looked up at the doctor. He wanted to say no, but it was hard to say no to Clara, especially when she looked up at him with those big beautiful brown eyes.

"Fine" he hesitated as she took his hand and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! It's almost midnight here so Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
